The Abandoned Dragons
by Technow
Summary: The story of Rocky and Windstorm, their childhood, and why they hate the Skylanders so much. And some other interesting stuff about their past.
1. Wasteland

Ch. 1: Wasteland

"How did it come to this, brother?" Windstorm asked her older sibling. She was an Air dragon, with snow-white scales, four horns and a sky-blue underbelly, spines and wing membrane. Her brother, Rocky, was silent. He was an Earth dragon, which was most apparent in his conspicuous lack of wings, thick, tree-bark-brown scales, the twin scythe-like blades extending in the shape of a crescent moon from his tail, his large, moss-green frill, and the dagger-like spurs protruding from his elbows and knees. Another defining feature of her brother was his small lips and rather large, flat teeth designed for crushing stuff. This resulted in his teeth always showing, no matter what.

Some might think it odd that there could be dragon siblings of opposite elements. Their father had been a dragon of all elements. Their mother only one. Thus their children could only have power over one element, but it could be any element, selected at random. It had been a strange fluke that they should be opposite elements, but Rocky and Windstorm had learnt to accept it.

The two dragons were endlessly trudging through a bleak landscape. It was a long, endless plain of smooth, featureless yet seamless grey rock. There had been others with them, six of them, but they had all disappeared at some point or another. The green one, Windstorm thought her name was May or something like that, had been the first to disappear. She had gone almost as soon as the eight of them had appeared, and the other five had all gone the same way sooner or later afterwards. Windstorm and Rocky were the last ones left.

Neither them, nor the other six dragons who had been with them before, had had any idea what the place was. Windstorm allowed a mask of anger to distort her pearl-white features. It was all because of those four stupid dragons! The Portal Master dragon, the traitor Cynder, that golden sun dragon that was supposed to be dead for eleven thousand years, but most of all that stupid, suicidal, unbelievably lucky purple dragon Spyro that had killed her and Rocky's father! Sure, they had had help from the army of Skylanders that had attacked their castle right in the middle of the incantation, but it was those four who had actually spoiled the whole thing. Everyone else had just been hired help.

At least the incantation succeeded, Windstorm thought grimly. And the odds were that those four dragons were somewhere in this endless wasteland too. The Air dragon sought solace in that fact.

But her brother was following a different train of thought. How did we even end up in this mess?, Rocky had to ask himself. And he cast his mind back to the beginning.

**And with that, I have another spin-off from 'The Dragon Chronicles'. But who the heck are Rocky and Windstorm? That will be revealed in the next chapter of Dragon Chronicles. In other words, when I feel like it. This isn't particularly related to the Skylanders we know and love, but these two and what happens to them is going to be very, very important in Dragon Chronicles. Please review! Peace!**


	2. Parenting of Doom

Ch. 2: Parenting of Doom

"Again, Rocky!" his father urged, as Rocky focused on his Earth abilities, transforming into a form of himself that was the same shape, but formed entirely out of crystals. He sent out an extending line of crystals that his father had to jump to avoid.

"Well done, son. I bet Windstorm's not doing as well as you," his father praised the young Earth dragon. Rocky nodded magnanimously, as if he didn't care about the praise, but accepted it anyway, but on the inside, he was bursting with joy.

"I wouldn't bet on it, boys!" Both dragons looked up, to see Windstorm surfing on a tornado not far above them.

Their father was a dragon of all elements, but their mother was a Magic dragon. This gave Windstorm and Rocky some unusual abilities within their elements. Being able to crystallize himself was one of Rocky's. Control over air itself wasn't that uncommon among mostly Air dragons like Windstorm, but it usually took more practice than Windstorm had had.

At the time, both Rocky and Windstorm were eight. Unfortunately, their mother, Starshine, had died not long after they were born. Their father was a visionary, but condemned and exiled from his - and Rocky and Windstorm's - place of birth, and home, the Dragon Realms. Their mother had died so that he could escape with the two baby dragons, seven and a half years ago.

Technically, Rocky was older than Windstorm, but only by a day. That was because Rocky's egg had been knocked around a bit earlier, making it more fragile and easier for Rocky to break out of.

Windstorm laughed at the look of surprise on Rocky's face. She dispelled the tornado and landed as gracefully as a cat. Strutting up to her brother, who subconsciously transformed back into his normal form, she smiled smugly. "Beat that," she challenged the Earth dragon.

Rocky raised a brow, and pulled a giant pillar of rock out of the ground right underneath Windstorm. She would have been crushed against the ceiling of the cavern if Rocky hadn't stopped the spire in time.

Windstorm jumped off, extended her wings and gracefully soared down to where her brother and her father were standing. Their father commented "Good use of the pillar, son. If you can make it high enough, it can provide a great prison for flightless enemies. You never know what to expect,"

Suddenly an Ape rushed into the cavern. "Sir, that inspiring purple dragon Spyro has been freed and he's trying to stop your plan to renew the world!" he reported.

Their father cursed. "Anything else? And do you know what 'inspiring' means?"

"Yes and no. I don't know what 'inspiring' means. But he's being helped by Cynder!" That surprised Rocky and Windstorm. They knew Cynder. She wasn't related, but she had taken care of the two young dragons at times when their father couldn't be there, and they had developed a close bond. They had often heard her swear her undying loyalty to 'The Dark Master'. When Windstorm had asked who 'The Dark Master' was, Cynder had explained that it was their father's work name.

So why would she suddenly turn against them? Windstorm knew that Cynder cared for them, and she loved working for her and her brother's father. It didn't make any sense. Cynder was like a big sister to the two young dragons. But she had disappeared for a good couple of years, so anything could have happened. But even so, Spyro? Cynder had told them bedtime stories of how she had tried to kill that mean dragon who always got in their father's way. Why would she change so suddenly?

Their father cursed again. "Sorry, my children, but it appears that I have to deal with this matter personally. Do you think you can look after yourself for a week or two? There's plenty of sheep all over the mountain, and you both know how to hunt. I'll be back in a couple of weeks,"

"Got it, Dad," Windstorm replied eagerly. Rocky just nodded sagely, as if he were the one in charge, not their father.

Little did they know it was the last time they would ever see their father.

Their father sighed unhappily as he followed the Ape down the tunnel. Why do I have to do this?, he asked himself. Why is it so hard for me to fulfil the true destiny of the purple dragon and renew the world? Why is it necessary for me to stop being Malefor the sweet, caring, encouraging father and return to being Malefor, the Dark Master, the hated oppressor of all that is good and beautiful? Why do people see me like that?

"I worry about Dad sometimes," Rocky confessed to Windstorm. Windstorm pricked up her ears, which wasn't saying much, tucked between her short, undeveloped grey nubs of horn as they were. Rocky had always been more perceptive and better at socialising and telling what people were thinking than Windstorm. Windstorm was just good at making people annoyed. Her father approved. He said that an angered pathetic, ethical, do-the-right-thing-for-the-short-term-not-the-long -term enemy, like Spyro was, was more likely to make mistakes and thus fail in stopping you from achieving your goal than a calm, rational, (insert previous rant here) enemy.

Meanwhile, Rocky's conversationalist skills would be put to good use against enemies by unnerving them with his politeness and willingness to talk, putting them off their game, perhaps even making those with weaker minds switch sides and join your cause. Her father always said that getting what you want wasn't about developing the skills required, it was about knowing which skills you possessed and the best ways to use them. Their father possessed a great many skills. He always hoped that Rocky and Windstorm would inherit as many of them as possible.

"Why?" (Windstorm)

"Haven't you seen him recently? He's exhausted, he's spending so much time with that vision of his and so much time helping us develop our powers that he's not getting any time to himself, to relax. When he gets home, we should get him some kind of present, or at least insist he takes some time off," (Rocky)

"You're right. But what kind of present?" Windstorm wondered.

"We're not actually getting him a present, it was just a metaphor," Rocky explained.

"Oh. So, you hungry?" (Windstorm)

"Yeah. Dad said there were plenty of sheep on the mountain. Let's go!" (Rocky)

"Hey, maybe we should prepare a great banquet for Dad to celebrate his triumph, when he's destroyed Spyro and Cynder and is preparing to remake the world," Windstorm suggested.

"Don't the servants already do that?" Rocky pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, let's go eat!" (Windstorm)

**I hope everyone's enjoying this. I've only gotten one review, thank you Jane, but don't worry, it gets better soon. And I do want more reviews. Please? Be honest, who saw Rocky and Windstorm's father being Malefor coming? If you did, I have to ask if you're psychic. Peace!**


	3. Revenge

Ch. 3: Revenge

It had been three weeks since Malefor left his children, and they were starting to get worried. "Where's Dad?" Young Windstorm asked one of the Ape servants. He just shrugged and loped away.

"What if something happened to Dad?" Rocky asked his sister.

"I hope not. But if something has, Spyro's going to pay," Windstorm vowed, making a feline claw in one paw and pounding it into the other.

Of course, at this point, Spyro and Cynder had destroyed Malefor and were  
Irving peacefully in the Valley of Avalar. "Ya gotta love a happy ending, huh Cynder?" Spyro asked the other dragon as they were sitting together at the edge of a cave they had found that overlooked the whole valley. Cynder was silent. "Cynder? What's wrong?"

Cynder shook her head. "Malefor had kids, and I can't help but wonder what's happened to them," she suddenly burst out at Spyro. Spyro frowned. "Malefor? A father?" The two words didn't make sense in a single sentence without some variation of 'hurt' or 'killed' between them.

"Yep. Back when I was under his control, he often got me to babysit," Cynder confessed. Spyro continued to frown. "You were a babysitter?"

Cynder turned and looked at Spyro. "Yes. Can you stop repeating everything I say?"

Now Spyro smiled. "There's the Cynder I know and love. But what are we going to do about these children of Malefor?"

"I'll go and find them. Hopefully they can still be brought to the side of good," Cynder ascertained. "Great. Let's go," Spyro added and extended his wings, but stopped when Cynder held up a paw to his face. "No. I should do this alone,"

Spyro opened his mouth to object, but Cynder held up her paw again. "Think about it. What would you do if the person who killed your father showed up on your doorstep? Rhetorical question. I know neither of us never knew our parents. But if someone who they regard as a trusted individual, almost like a big sister, shows up on their doorstep, they're going to be far more open. Do you see the logic in that?"

Spyro nodded, defeated. "Go. But don't be gone for too long. I miss you already," Cynder smiled, the two young dragons kissed, then she took off into the sky.

Cynder smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. Sure, they were both only ten, especially as the odds were that they would both live to around three thousand as long as neither were killed, but dragons didn't have anywhere near as many customs, or traditions, or etiquette, or anything in that area as most other species. According to dragon convention, there was nothing wrong with dating your sister, or even your mother, if you knew her. Not that that actually happened. Cynder smiled at the thought, then felt gloomy as she considered the fact that she had never known her parents, or if she had any siblings. All thanks to Malefor.

Cynder audibly cursed the dark dragon's name as she soared along the blackened canyon that the Destroyer had left in it's wake two weeks ago. She absent-mindedly wondered how long it would be until there was no trace of the havoc the ancient evil monster had wreaked upon her planet. And the dragoness honestly didn't know whether she was referring to the Destroyer, or Malefor.

"We've got a dragon approaching, sis!" Rocky exclaimed to his sister as he appeared basically out of thin air in his crystalline form next to her.

As an Earth dragon, Rocky couldn't fly. He didn't even have wings in his normal shape, though, strangely enough, he did in his crystalline form, if they were a bit on the small side. Unfortunately, they were mostly decorative, and if they actually did anything, Rocky didn't know about it. However, while he was in his crystalline form, he had the ability to concentrate his physical form into light energy, transforming himself into a laser. He was still practising, and he could only do it for a short amount of time at this stage, but it was enough to use it to dash between mountain peaks in the mountain range where the two dragons' home was located, and it allowed him to be a rather effective scout.

"Is it Dad?" Windstorm asked eagerly. Her spirits were dashed as Rocky shook his head. "It's Cynder," he replied briefly.

Windstorm gasped, then shook her head in disbelief. "But then - if Cynder's alive, then Spyro's surely alive, and if Spyro's alive, then - Dad's dead. And it's all that stupid, mean dragon's fault!" Windstorm's eyes narrowed to slits and she formed a claw in one paw and pounded it into the other. Rocky's eyes, which possessed the appearance of pupil-less, iris-less sapphires when he was in his crystalline form, met those of his sister and in that one moment they were both thinking - and saying - the exact same thing.

"Those two are going to pay,"

"You! Ape slave!" Windstorm shouted at the nearest servant. Shocked, he stood to attention. "Get the net cannons and bring them to the ambush points now. We've got a dragon to capture,"

Rocky smiled thinly. "What's the plan?"

Windstorm's expression mirrored that of her brother as he transformed back into his regular form. "Step One: Capture Cynder. Step Two: Take her to a place where we hold all the cards. Step Three: Use Cynder to lure Spyro there. Step Four:,"

"Utterly destroy both of them," both twins said in perfect unison.

"Dad would be proud of us, brother," Windstorm smiled. The snow-white scales on her muzzle glimmered in the sunlight as she smirked evilly. The result was that she was very hard to look at.

Cynder smiled at the sight of Malefor's mountain lair barely two hundred metres away. Them she squinted at an approaching object coming from the lair towards her. It was a net!

The purple dragoness barrel rolled to the side to dodge the incoming projectile. She spotted two more in her peripheral vision, and pulled up sharply. The two nets collided in midair and fell to the ground beneath her. Cynder laughed out loud and focused on her goal once more, only to be hit by another net that came from directly below her. She fell to earth, thinking that this was why she didn't trust technology.

Cynder awoke with every single one of her limbs restrained in formations of pure ruby, including her tail, and some kind of massive air pressure preventing her from opening her mouth. But, luckily, it didn't impair her breathing. Cynder blessed the evolution that had given dragons nostrils as well as mouths to breathe through.

"Oh, good. You're awake," An unseen, yet rather familiar voice drifted from the shadows. From which Windstorm promptly stepped.

Cynder would have gasped if she could have opened her mouth. Windstorm was dressed exactly like her father, which was basically a large, ornamental chest-plate that went all the way around her body and went down to the end of her wings, and had a single amethyst gemstone of pure evil set into the chest, right in front of her heart.

Unlike most other species, dragon anatomy had resulted in a dragon's heart being at the centre of a dragon's ribcage, which had proved to be a very unlucky occurrence for most dragon-hunters. They assumed that the being's heart was in the normal position, and aimed all of their weaponry at that area. After they had wasted their weaponry there, the injured dragon could kill, and/or even in some, well, most cases, eat the hunter. Dead or alive. After that, dragons had far greater healing capabilities that most beings, so they could carefully remove all offending weaponry and allow the injuries to repair themselves over the next couple of months.

The idea behind the amethyst being set right in front of the wearer's heart was that it's power would flow into the heart, because it was nearest, and from there spread all over the wearer's body, granting them great evil power. Of course, the evil magic flowed into the user's brain as well, giving them a tendency for evil that, were it to be continued for a substantial period of time, would leave an irreparable level of damage on the being's brain. Harnesses such as these were greatly favoured by wannabe dragon warlords who believed themselves to be too nice.

Windstorm smiled. "I'd love to hear you beg for mercy, but we can't let you open your mouth or you might do a breath attack on us. And we're saving all of our strength for destroying Spyro,"

Cynder would have asked "We?", but her mouth was restrained, and besides, her raised, purple-scaled brow spoke volumes.

"I would suppose you're wondering who I'm referring to by 'we'. Rocky!" (Windstorm)

The Earth dragon stepped out from the shadows. He was clearly with his sister, not against her, but Cynder was glad to see that the wingless dragon had abstained from the use of an amethyst harness. Though she suspected that the fact that the frilled spines around his head and neck didn't leave room for one may have had a deciding factor in that choice.

"You see, Cynder," Rocky spoke now. "We don't like that you and Spyro killed our dad. As a matter of fact, we aren't going to let that go unavenged. And I hope you like seafood, because we're using you as Spyro-fish bait,"

"Don't come up with quips, bro," Windstorm interrupted her brown-scaled brother. "You can't pull it off," Rocky looked glum at that, but smiled again when he realised what his sister had pulled off a rack in the shadows.

Both twins spoke in unison. "Time for a nap, big sister. You should really pray that you get to wake up again,"

**And, we have a new chapter. With a massive cliffhanger. As a matter of fact, I highly doubt anyone will expect what I have planned for this fiction in the next couple of chapters. BTW, I expect that I'll be able to make this thing fairly long, but Spyro and Cynder are only going to appear in some of the earlier chapters.**

**This is focused around Rocky and Windstorm, after all.**

**Please, review! This thing has two reviews, by the same person. Thank you, Jane, for being the only one who can be bothered reviewing my latest work.**

**Well, now to get to work on what happens on Flynn and Tessa's Dragon Chronicles: First Portal Ch. 22 date, so, Peace!**


	4. Dark Spyro the Kid

Ch. 4: Dark Spyro the Kid

It had been a week since Cynder had left, and Spyro was getting worried sick. That and he was actively having to suppress his darker side, which was trying to take control of him more and more often. That was worrying too. "Why did I ever leave Sparx and his family? I'm nine years old, for the Chronicler's sake! How many other nine-year-olds have to deal with this?"

Then his darker alter ego burst in on his thoughts. 'I can think of a few. And I care about Cynder as much as you, my brother, so why aren't you doing something about it?'

Spyro shook his head, as if trying to dislodge his other personality from his mind. "Because of you! I can't track down and fight whoever kidnapped Cynder if I'm constantly waging mental battles with you as well!" the young purple dragon cried out loud.

'Okay, so if I let you stay in control at all times and don't hassle you at all, we can go rescue Cynder?' His other personality asked. "Sure. Do we have a deal?" Spyro asked, extending a paw physically. The scales on that entire foreleg turned dark, navy blue for a second, and it shook, then returned to their normal bright hue of purple.

Spyro smiled, crouched like a cat about to pounce with his wings extended, and in one fluid motion leapt out of the cave and took flight.

Cynder, meanwhile, stumbled through a vast dreamscape of twisted, intangible memories inside her own mind. The ten-year-old dragoness thought it was kind if weird, but her theory that it was false and that she was still asleep in reality was confirmed when a memory of her form as an evil slave of Malefor's crossed her mind, and before she knew it she had transformed back into that form. Further imaginings transformed her into Spyro, Windstorm and even Malefor himself before she got the hang of it and returned to her normal form.

Then, on second thoughts, she returned to her 'evil slave of Malefor' shape. She had no idea what to expect here, and she may have been evil whilst she was in this form, but it was still far more powerful.

Then, Malefor's mountain lair appeared out of nowhere.

"Good, you're in my dreamscape," Rocky smiled as he strutted out through the entrance. "Rule Number One around here: What I say goes. Rule Number Two: No other rules apply. Not even physics. Here, I can do whatever I want to you, and you can't do a thing,"

Cynder wasn't stupid. And she enjoyed reading fantasy books. So she knew that mind/dreamscapes didn't work quite like that. "Correction: What either of us say goes. So I say that I'm a Golden Dragon of the Sun!"

Golden Dragons of the Sun were thought to be the most powerful race of dragon, or of anything, in history. Legend had it that they, together with their equally powerful opposites, the Black Dragons of something or other, Cynder couldn't be bothered remembering, had created the entire universe. Both breeds had power over every element, but Golden Dragons could harness the power of Light itself, just as Black Dragons could harness the power of Darkness.

This didn't mean one was good, the other evil. Most of the Black Dragons had been good, and there had been evil Golden Dragons, while they existed. A race of massive robots had appeared eleven thousand years ago, and wiped out every last one of both breeds, and their sub-breeds, Golden Dragons and Black Dragons. The sub-breeds could harness every element, and looked almost identical to the pure types, but had no power over Light or Darkness. The sub-breeds were created when the originals bred with regular dragons.

The purple dragons had actually first appeared not long after the disappearance of the two types, and it was thought that they were related to the former.

Sure enough, in expanding waves from the crown of her head, Cynder's scales turned pure gold. Her underbelly, wing membrane and the blade at the end of her tail turned to grey, and Cynder remembered hearing that they would change to the colour of the element that she was using. Just to test it out, she attempted to summon powers over Air. Sure enough, her blade, wing membrane and underbelly turned a brilliant white, tinged with blue.

"So you're going to play the ultimate dragon card? Well, you're not the only one with that card in their deck," Rocky retaliated, transforming into a Black Dragon of whatever it was. But unlike Cynder, he had made a few tweaks to his shape. The twin, scythe-like blades on his tail replicated and spread right along his back up to the lizard-like frills at the end of his head, which transformed into a massive array of spikes that went the whole way around the back of his head to the base of his newly lengthened, serpentine neck, and right back around the other side, three deep. Then the spikes began to rotate like one of those cutting machines Cynder had heard about from Spyro.

Colossal, leathery wings sprouted from Rocky's back and spread to an astonishing thirty-five feet as Rocky grew to the size of a dragon at least two thousand years old. Every single one of his claws grew to the size of swords, and Cynder realised she was going to have to transform herself if she were to defeat Rocky, regardless of that victory's implications. Because victory could not be worse than defeat in this circumstance.

The blade on Cynder's tail extended right along her body, turning her entire body into a massive, streamlined flow of sword blades, and razor-sharp edges spread along the ribs of her wings. She abandoned the Golden Dragon idea, instead, within a protective hollow in the centre of her silver, bladed chest, a bright ruby was embedded. Cynder's horns and the spurs on her wings transformed into a matching ruby, as did her claws. The razor-sharp ridges merged seamlessly from silver to ruby. Cynder's head was now the only part of her that wasn't all sharp edges. She reshaped her teeth into vicious fangs, and rimmed her whole head with horns. The dragoness decided to keep the gold around her face, she thought it looked great against the silver. But, so that it could not be used as a weakness, she also made sure that it was all armoured. Even her eyelids.

Cynder's reinforced golden eyelids slid open with a quiet 'snik'. She looked straight at Rocky's colossal black frame. "Let's dance, partner,"

Suddenly the landscape shaped itself into a massive stage. Hundreds of imagined dragon fans popped up around it, all cheering for the black dragon and waving banners that proclaimed various statements along the lines of 'Go Rocky' and 'Rocky is our dark hero!'

The stage burst into a multitude of lit-up panels, the type you would find in a karaoke club dance floor. "I didn't mean literally dance!" Cynder growled at Rocky.

"I know, I just wanted a crowd cheering me on,"

Cynder rolled her eyes, and, just to prove a point, temporarily reshaped her tail into a massive club and flattened several fans. "The only way you're winning this is in your dreams," she smiled, as an idea struck her, which, oddly, took physical form in a candle being lit over her head before disappearing. Sharpened spines popped into existence on her massive, clubbed tail.

Rocky smirked. "Good. Because that's exactly where we are,"

Spyro was flying over a rather barren, desolate area. He hadn't thought of taking the shortcut that Cynder had through the destruction the Destroyer had left in it's wake, so his route was significantly longer. He was currently passing over a desert-like area, and the heat was really starting to get to him. "Hey. A town. Maybe I should stop there for the night and recover," So the purple dragon tilted his wings and landed on the outskirts of town.

"Who are ya?" A strange, shark-like creature appeared out of the soil. Spyro could honestly say that he never expected to see anything like it.

"Spyro the Dragon. Do you have food and water?" the purple dragon replied.

"Huh, name rings a bell. Hey, ya're the guy that those two dragons have a bounty on. Name's Stonetooth, and, ya see, ah want that bounty. So if you surreenndeeer," The creature drew the word out for far longer than it was supposed to be, "Ah'll give you everything you need to survive for as long as you're in my hands. But if you don't, we do this the old-fashioned way,"

Spyro dimly registered what Stonetooth was saying. And he was about to accept the thing's terms, but then his darker side broke through. In an instant, the dragon turned navy blue and silver. "Do not worry, my brother," Dark Spyro said to him. "I shall handle this,"

**Yeah, this was awesome, huh? Thanks for all the reviews, Rex and Jane, because you two are still the only people who have even commented. Come on, people! And if you're wondering why the chapters in Abandoned Dragons are shorter than my other chapters, it's because of the pace this story needs. Peace!**


End file.
